1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for tensioning a strap for bonding cargo and, more particularly, to a strap-tensioning apparatus equipped with a strap-damping unit.
2. Related Prior Art
As disclosed in Patent Application Publication US20110233493, a fastener includes a handle 31 pivotally connected to a frame 11 by an axle 16. A section of a strap 46 is inserted through a slot 17 defined in the axle 16 so that the strap 46 can be reeled in and out as the axle 16 is rotated. Two ratcheted wheels 21 are attached to the axle 16. One ratchet of each ratcheted wheel 21 is engaged with a first detent 26 movably connected to the frame 11 while another ratchet of each ratcheted wheel 21 is engaged with a second detent 36 movably connected to the handle 31. Thus, the handle 31 can be pivoted on the frame 11 to rotate the axle 16 and reel in the strap 46.
As disclosed in Patent Application Publication US2010/0293765, corresponding Patent Application Publication DE 20 2009 007 685, and corresponding Taiwanese Patent M389001, a rod is provided between a first shaft 30 and a reeling device 50 provided on a lever 20. A strap 90 is pressed by the rod when the lever 20 is located against the body 10.
As disclosed in Patent Application Publication DE 10 201 0 002 052, a fastener 10 includes a strap-damping device 22 provided between a shaft 12 and a reeling device 13. The strap-damping device 22 includes a rod 22a, a shaft 22b separated from the rod 22a by a gap, and a clamping element 22c supported on the shaft 22b. A strap 20 can be clamped by the rod 22a and the clamping element 22c. 